Hunters, particularly of deer, utilize blinds and elevated hunting stands to cover themselves from sight of the prey and elements of the weather as well as to gain a better vantage from which to fell their game. A typical hunting stand is provided in an elevated position via legs of the hunting stand or via connection of the hunting stand to, for example, a tree. A chair is typically provided in the stand for the hunter to sit in, and rails generally partially surround the hunter.
The rails on a hunting stand are typically provided to protect the hunter from falling from the hunting stand. Additionally, rails can be utilized by the hunter to stabilize a firearm. The hunter can rest the firearm on the rail while aiming and firing a projectile at the subject game animal.
One issue that hunters face when utilizing rails in such a manner, however, is the fixed height and position of the rail. This fixed height and position allows the hunter only a relatively minimal aiming range. If, for example, a subject game animal was to venture too close to the hunting stand or too far away from the hunting stand, the hunter may not be able to pivot his firearm on the fixed rail to a suitable angle to properly aim at the game animal while maintaining the stabilization advantages of the rail.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for stabilizing firearms during hunting in hunting stands would be desired. In particular, apparatus which provide improved, larger aiming ranges for hunters would be advantageous,